Destruction of Hearts
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: Oneshot. From the ‘Of the Lights’ universe. With the Larks cooking up some devious plot, things are bound to go wrong on Valentines day.


_Part 1: The Prank_

"Leave me the hell alone!" Yasu snaps at some Ra Yellow boy. "I swear if you touch my ass again I'll castrate you! Then I'll slowly disembowel you and then laugh while I feed your innards to the hell hounds that dwell in the deepest pits of Hell!"

It's time like these when it's easy to see how she's Bakura's daughter.

Maiko covers her mouth with a hand, trying to hide her laughter from the oldest Khalid. Her twinkling violet eyes completely show her laughter however, and Yasu glares at her.

"Shut up, Maiko." She growls. "It's not the least bit funny."

Maiko gives up on hiding her laughter and lets her hand drop, revealing the amused smile on her face. "Oh, lighten up, Yasu." She says. "Tomorrow's Valentines day…"

Yasu snarls at the mention of her least favorite holiday. In fact, it would be safe to say that she hates that day.

"… and Ryan and Chizu have put together some plan to basically destroy it. So cheer up. You'll get your revenge tomorrow!" Maiko finishes.

Yasu blinks and a bemused expression crosses her face before she smirks. "This should be fun…"

The evil cackle that emits from Yasu's mouth is the final straw for Maiko, as she cracks up laughing at the sound.

Dare I say that this years Valentine's day will be _very _interesting?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I heard Alexis talking about it." Syrus tells Jaden as they near the Slifer Red boys dorm.

Jaden doesn't appear very interested in the topic, as he's partially staring off into space. "Any idea who's idea it was to have a Valentines dance?"

Syrus shakes his head 'no' as he opens the door to their dorm room.

"-I told you no!" Seth shouts to thin air, waving his arms in the air angrily. "I don't care what you think about the idea, it's completely stupid! We've already got the plan all set up and really don't need anything else! It's back enough Darkness added 'then you just wing it' to the plan!" He pauses for a moment. "I'm aware it's called improvising, I was just repeating his words!"

Syrus shuts the door with a 'snap!' and exchanges a glance with Jaden. "Want to go see if there are any duels going on?"

Jaden nods. "Yeah. Good idea."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next evening all of the Larks at Duel Academy meet in Chizu's room to prepare for their most devious plot they have planned at the academy.

Chizu's sitting on her bed with a bored look on her face. She's wearing a black dress with light blue Blue-Eyes White Dragons stitched into it and her messy black hair is pulled up into a high ponytail.

Yasu is sitting right beside her with a scowl on her face. She's wearing a long sleeved dark red dress and has one of her dad's black trench coats overtop of it. Her black and white hair has been left down and Maiko has curled it.

Suma standing over by Chizu's mirror is Suma who's wearing a simple navy blue dress and has her tri-color hair down like she usually has it.

Maiko is standing beside her, begging the older girl to let her braid two pieces of her hair. She's wearing a pale violet skirt and matching shirt and a small violet jacket over top. Her wavy blonde hair is pulled up into a high ponytail like she always has it.

Each of the guys, except for Seth and Jono, are wearing shirts in the color of whatever element they control and either black or blue jeans. So Ammon's wearing a shadow black shirt and blue jeans, Liam's wearing a yellow shirt and blue jeans, Zahur's wearing a green shirt with black jeans, Ryan's wearing a black shirt with black jeans, and Seth and Jono are both wearing a purple shirt and black jeans.

As for Amane…

"What the hell?" Yasu exclaims when she sees what the albino girl is wearing. She jumps up off the bed and glares at Amane. "Now you know that that is _completely _unfair, don't you?"

Amane just grins. "You all knew there wasn't a chance of me wearing a skirt. I don't see why you're so surprised."

She wearing one of her dad's old faded green collared shirts and a pair of black jeans. Her soft white hair has been left down, which makes her look just like her dad if you ignore her lilac colored eyes.

Zahur sighs and puts down his newest book, 'A Guide to World Domination'. (Written by our very own Bakura Khalid). "I requested that she wear it. The plan works out much better without her being in a dress, seeing as how now she won't complain about having to wear one. Now, by how everyone is in the room and are talking, I'm guessing we're ready to begin and if so I leave you all to be re-briefed by Chizu and Ryan."

Everyone except those two either pile onto the bed (Yasu, Amane, Suma, and Maiko) or find a spot on the floor (Zahur, Liam, Ammon, Jono, and Seth).

Chizu happily pulls out her 'cardboard stand of doom' while Ryan gets out his 'metal pointer stick of destruction'. Yes, those are actually what they call them.

Soon the jumbo sized 'cards' are set up and Ryan smacks the first card with the pointer stick.

"We are about to embark on our most devious plot ever which we have titled, thanks to Lark-Aqua's brilliant mind, 'Destruction of Hearts', which refers to how much destruction and chaos we shall cause during the Valentines Day dance."

Ryan quickly removes the first card, which is blank, to reveal the first real card that reads: "Operation: Destruction of Hearts" with "101" scrawled on the bottom in Ryan's small handwriting. Then he removes it so they can see the next one which has several stick figures with colored hair.

They quickly go through the entire plan, Ryan and Chizu using more energy than necessary to do so.

"Everyone got that?" Chizu asks before she attempts to grab the pointer stick from Ryan because he keeps hitting her with it.

"Question!" Liam says, waving his hand in the air. "What do we do with the bodies?"

Ryan holds the pointer stick out of Chizu's reach, a slight blush appearing on his face when she steps closer to him and her fingers brush against the back of his hand. "If Yasu doesn't kill anyone then we won't have any bodies to hide."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yasu growls and shreds another plastic heart she's managed to obtain. A dark aura surrounds her, preventing many guys from going near her out of fear, but apparently the stubborn ones with little hearts in their eyes aren't deterred.

Seth is off dancing with his crush, Kisara, Chizu and Ryan are dancing together, Maiko's off dancing with one of the Ra Yellow boys, and Amane is, surprisingly, dancing with Chazz. The others, with the exception of Yasu, are hovering around the snack table.

"Think I should go save Yasu?" Jono asks.

Ammon shrugs and eats another cookie, just wanted time to speed up so they can get on with their evil plot.

"Well, it might save some poor boy from getting himself killed." Zahur says reasonably. "Why not?"

For the next half hour Jono distracts Yasu by dancing with her and goofing off. Then it comes time for the Larks plan to be put into action. The music that's playing skips several times, thanks to Liam's control over lighting and electrical currents, which signals the start. Within the next ten minutes the Larks mysteriously vanish.

Suddenly everything in the room stops working, bathing everything in complete darkness. As if that's not enough, balls of fire appear and burn all of the Valentines decorations that are hanging from the ceiling and then they fly together and form a tiger made of fire.

Next electricity pours from electric sockets to form a large electrical dragon. Up on the roof peering through the sunroof are a laughing Suma and Liam who are the ones controlling the element creatures and making them "fight".

/./Lark-Aqua to Larks-Lightning and Fire. Do you read me/./ Yasu's voice drifts through the earpieces all of the Larks wear.

"This is Lark-Fire. I read you loud and clear."

/./Initiate phase two././

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh Ra, that was so freaking fun! Think we lost them?" Liam pants, leaning against one of the trees in the forest to support himself.

Suma, Ammon, and Seth have all collapsed on the ground and are breathing heavily.

Everything has gone according to plan, including the parts where they had to, as Ryan put it, just wing it. The 'just wing it' part of the plan applies to the end of each of their parts as well as the escape with many angry people chasing them.

Besides having the lights go off and having the fire-tiger and lightning-dragon fight, after which they allowed the electricity to come back on, they also had tons of balloons filled with water, a slime created by Mokuba and Chizu, and pudding fall from the ceiling and splatter on everyone, and the ever classic spiked punch. Then Chizu and Ryan make squeaky toys fall from the ceiling, which created a rather annoying noise when everyone stampeded toward the door. The ending was the best.

_FLASHBACK_

_The eleven Larks stand before the double doors that make up the exit._

"_The wonderful experience that you have experienced this evening was brought to you courteously the Larks!" Maiko loudly says. "Particularly our very own Lark-Aqua. Please enjoy the rest of the evening, which you will most likely spend attempting to get the slime out of your clothes and hair!"_

"_BOLT!" One of the boys scream._

_All of the Larks immediately do so._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Man, I can't believe it went so well." Ammon says breathlessly. "I have to say that that was the best plan we've put together in just a days notice. And we don't even have our whole group with us."

"I think the whole 'then just wing it' part of the plan is what made it easiest." Suma says, picking herself up off the ground. "You know, we're pretty good at making stuff up on the spot."

"What do you think the others are doing now?" Seth asks, peering up through the trees at the starry sky. "Back at home, I mean."

Suma and Ammon both shrug.

"Whatever they're doing, I'm sure they're not having as much fun as we are." Liam says. "Now, while we're waiting for everyone back at the academy to cool off, how about a few rounds of 'Paper Rock Scissors'?"

The other three laugh and agree and soon the group of four are sitting on the forest floor and happily playing the game.

* * *

_  
Part 2: Poetry_

All of the first years at Duel Academy are assembled into what is usually Crowler's classroom, but is today being run by Fonda since Crowler has been knocked unconscious by a basketball.

"Alright class, today we're going to be writing poetry for Valentines Day!" Fonda excitably tells the class.

One of Yasu's eyes twitch and her pencil snaps in half because of her grip on it.

"It can be about anything you want, but the theme has to be a Valentines Day one."

A smirk slowly spreads across Yasu's face. _'_Anything_, huh?'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

About a half hour later everyone has completed several poems and Fonda is calling on people to read theirs.

"How about… Yasu Khalid?" Fonda says, glancing quickly at the roll sheet. "Miss Khalid, would you please read yours?"

Yasu stands up, a blank look on her face. "Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't like you, so go stuff yourself in a shoe."

Everyone in the room sweat drops.

"Ahh… do you have anything a little more creative?" Fonda asks.

The other Larks inwardly groan, knowing that is exactly what Yasu is waiting for.

Yasu smirks and picks up her real poem and begins to read it out loud.

After just the first few lines Fonda stops her, her face extremely pale. "T-thank you, Miss Khalid. That's enough."

Yasu gives a mock bow and sits down, satisfied for the moment with the results of her poem. _'Another year, another Anti-Valentines poem written. I could make a book.'_


End file.
